


Cyberlove

by luxam9



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxam9/pseuds/luxam9
Summary: Hiro trabaja en una cafetería y está profundamente enamorado de un cliente que viene todos los días a desayunar pero sabe que es un sueño imposible.Claude K. Winchester, empresario multimillonario, está colado hasta los huesos por un pelirrojo que lo atiende con una enorme sonrisa todos los días pero no se atreve a invitarlo a cenar.Lo que ambos desconocen es que mantienen también una relación por chat.





	Cyberlove

—¡Qué tenga buen día! —exclamó con una radiante sonrisa al cliente.

Hiro limpió la mesa recogiendo los platos sucios y pasando un trapo húmedo por el mantel. Ese era parte de sus obligaciones en aquel local. Trabajaba de mesero medio tiempo para pagar su colegiatura. Aunque era una cafetería pequeña, siempre había mucha gente pues era conocida por sus pasteles y su delicioso café. Escuchó el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada y volteó a ver. Era él. Siempre puntual, siempre a la misma hora y siempre tan guapo.

—Buenos días Winchester-san —lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Hiro —respondió el hombre tomando asiento en una mesa pequeña.

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, y tráeme el postre del día al terminar.

—En seguida.

Hiro fue a dejar la orden a la cocina y después se quedó viendo a ese hombre a través de la ventanilla de la puerta. Era tan guapo. Desde que había entrado a trabajar a esa cafetería hacía casi dos años, ese hombre siempre llegaba a desayunar a la misma hora, justo antes de irse a trabajar. Con el tiempo había logrado una especie de relación cliente-mesero. Se saludaban y se daban los buenos días, en ocasiones hasta charlaban un poco mientras le tomaba su orden, pero no pasaban de ahí.

Hiro suspiró.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho ese hombre. El problema era que no se atrevía a acercársele. ¿Cómo podría él, un simple mesero, lograr algo con ese portento de hombre? Ese joven que no era mucho mayor que él y ya era presidente de una corporación multinacional. Que debía estar nadando en dinero —no que le importara eso—, y de seguro tendría filas de amantes esperando a entrar a su cama.

Al pensar eso último se sonrojó. Cómo no hacerlo al imaginar a ese hombre blondo con cuerpo de ensueño rodeando su cuerpo y verlo fijamente con esos profundos ojos azules que tenía. Era todo un sueño. ¿Pero cómo siquiera insinuársele si ni siquiera sabía si ese hombre tan perfecto era homosexual? No, lo mejor sería quedarse en la duda a hacer el ridículo y que ese hombre dejara de ir a la cafetería.

Era hora de regresar a su trabajo.

 

 

—Aquí tiene su orden Winchester-san, buen provecho.

—Gracias.

Claude observó a Hiro irse a la cocina y suspiró. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a invitarlo a salir? Desde que ese chico había entrado como mesero a esa cafetería, no había faltado un solo día a desayunar antes de ir a trabajar. Adoraba la energía y efusividad con la que atendía a los clientes. La radiante sonrisa con la que lo recibía todos los días y tomaba nota de su pedido. Siempre feliz, siempre resplandeciente.

¿Por qué no lo invitaba a salir? Su última relación había terminado hacía casi tres años y desde entonces sólo había tenido algún encuentro ocasional para liberar la tensión. Nada serio y sin compromisos, pero cuando conoció a Hiro, su mundo se centró en él. Simplemente no podía trabajar si no veía su radiante sonrisa cada día por la mañana.

¿Pero cómo acercársele? Él, una persona que vivía para su trabajo, razón principal por la cual sus parejas anteriores lo habían dejado, no quería pensar si quiera en que lo mismo se repitiera con Hiro. Simplemente no.

 

 

Hiro llegó a su casa agotado. Ese día había habido muchos clientes, pero estaba feliz pues Claude no había faltado. Siempre procuraba tener una mesa disponible para él. 

Caminó a su habitación. Vivía sólo pues había decidido independizarse de sus padres al cumplir la mayoría de edad y por fortuna ganaba lo suficiente para complementar la beca de estudios que tenía y mantenerse sólo en un pequeño apartamento. Puso un poco de música y después fue a su escritorio, encendiendo su ordenador. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no podía haberse enamorado de un chico más accesible? ¿De su mismo nivel social? No alguien tan inalcanzable como el presidente multimillonario de una compañía multinacional.

En una ocasión se le había ocurrido que, estando estudiando administración, podría pedir un puesto en la compañía de Claude como asistente, pero eso sería peor. ¿Qué dirían los demás si se enteraban de que el presidente de la empresa tenía un amorío con su asistente? Absurdo.

Cansado de pensar en su triste situación se metió a una sala de chat. Hablar con alguien totalmente desconocido lo haría desplazar sus pensamientos a otros lados. Buscando por locación, decidió entrar a una sala que contuviera personas de su misma ciudad, quizás encontrara a alguien con quien establecer un tema de conversación común. Una ventana de conversación se abrió en su pantalla.

Gunman: Hola.

Vaya, tan rápido y ya alguien le había hablado. Bien, nada perdía con empezar una conversación.

Kyuubi: Hola.

Gunman: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Kyuubi: Buscando un poco de distracción de la vida normal.

Gunman: Vaya, ya somos dos. Puedo ser tu distractor.

Hiro sonrió.

Kyuubi: Claro.

Gunman: Sólo una cosa, no diremos nombres, referencias ni lugares, ¿está bien?

Kyuubi: Está bien.

 

 

No supo cómo fue pero pronto estableció una buena amistad con ese hombre. Sin datos más que su edad, era su escapatoria al mundo real. Era alguien con quien podía hablar de sus inquietudes y preocupaciones sin temor a recriminaciones. Alguien a quien podía contarle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre. Todas las noches llegaba directo a su computadora a hablar con él.

 

 

Kyuubi: Hoy lo vi de nuevo.

Gunman: ¿A ese hombre que te trae loco?

Kyuubi: Sí, venía muy guapo hoy, casi como todos los días n_n

Gunman: ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?

Kyuubi: No podría, somos de mundos diferentes, además, no creo que tenga los mismos gustos de que yo. Es tan guapo que ha de estar rodeado de chicas lindas.

Gunman: Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas.

Kyuubi: Temo que si le pregunto y me rechaza, dejará de ir al lugar al que trabajo y nunca lo volveré a ver.

Gunman: Estamos en la misma situación, ¿verdad?

Kyuubi: Supongo que sí, si tú no te atreves a invitar a ese chico que te quita el sueño xD.

Gunman: Sí, supongo…

 

 

Claude llegó cansado de la oficina y encendió su computadora portátil para después acostarse en su cama con el aparato sobre sus piernas. Desde hacía un par de meses había empezado a charlar con un chico vía chat. Había empezado por curiosidad. Al principio habían sido simple pláticas que solían terminar en solicitudes de Cyber-sexo, práctica que prefería evitar pero este chico era algo más. Eran las pocas veces en que podía dejar de pensar en Hiro y hablar con un completo desconocido.

Pláticas banales y sin sentido acerca de sus vidas diarias eran lo de siempre. Tranquilas y llenadoras. Sin nombres ni lugares que pudieran revelar sus identidades, sin preocupaciones. Le podía contar del chico del cual estaba enamorado. Se había dado cuenta de que ese joven estaba en la misma situación. Enamorado de un hombre y sin la confianza para invitarlo a salir. ¿Por qué sus vidas tenían que ser tan similares? ¿Podrían…?

 

 

Gunman: Conozcámonos.

Hiro se sorprendió. ¿Conocerse? ¿En serio?

Kyuubi: ¿Conocernos?

Gunman: Sí, somos amigos, ¿no? Vivimos en la misma ciudad, podríamos vernos para comer.

Hiro estaba nervioso. Conocerse era un gran paso. No que ese hombre le gustara pues ni siquiera sabía su nombre además de que Claude era dueño de su corazón, pero le gustaba hablar con ese hombre, tenían muchas cosas en común. Pero... ¿conocerse? ¿Qué tal si Gunman pensaba que era una persona que no valía la pena?

Gunman: ¿Sigues ahí?

Hiro vio el mensaje, llevaba varios minutos sin contestar.

Kyuubi: Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Estás seguro?

 

 

Claude sonrió. Ese chico en ocasiones era muy tímido. Se había dado cuenta al percibir como evitaba ciertos temas o se tomaba su tiempo para contestar, tal y como en ese momento.

Gunman: ¿Sigues ahí?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Él no buscaba una relación con Kyuubi, sólo quería un amigo. Un amigo en carne y hueso.

Kyuubi: Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Estás seguro?

Gunman: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas?

Kyuubi: Está bien. ¿Dónde?

Claude se puso a pensar. ¿Cuál sería un buen lugar? La cafetería definitivamente no. No quería que Hiro lo viera con alguien más y pensara que tenía pareja si es que tenía alguna oportunidad con él más adelante. 

Gunman: Hay un pequeño restaurante de comida china frente al parque de la avenida central. ¿Lo conoces?

Kyuubi: Sí, sé cuál es.

Gunman: ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana a las ocho?

Kyuubi: Está bien, a las ocho.

 

 

Hiro estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Iba a conocer a su amigo del chat al día siguiente. 

—¿Te pasa algo Hiro? —preguntó Claude. No había dejado de notar que Hiro estaba un poco nervioso. Olvidaba algunos pedidos y se equivocaba de mesa.

Era ya la segunda vez que le preguntaba qué iba a querer lo cual era muy extraño. Hiro volvió la vista al empresario. Había estado tan absorbido pensando en que mañana en la noche conocería al hombre con el que llevaba chateando desde hacía un par de meses.

—Lo siento, es que estoy un poco nervioso.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es que mañana en la noche voy a conocer a alguien.

—¡¡Hiro!!

—Oh lo siento, me llaman en la cocina.

Hiro se retiró dejando a Claude confundido. ¿Iba a conocer a alguien? ¿Sería una coincidencia?

 

 

Gunman: ¡Hola!

Claude tenía una duda y quería aclararla. Era de vital importancia.

Kyuubi: Hola n_n

Gunman: ¿Emocionado por mañana?

Kyuubi: La verdad es que sí. Inclusive hoy estuve un poco distraído en el trabajo.

Primera coincidencia. Hiro también estaba distraído en el trabajo.

Gunman: Yo también estoy ansioso.

Kyuubi: Incluso en chico que me gusta lo notó.

Segunda coincidencia. Él también lo había notado. Bien, sólo necesitaba saber algo. Si lo que creía era verdad, sería la persona más feliz sobre el planeta.

Gunman: ¿Cómo es el hombre que te gusta?

Kyuubi: Habíamos dicho que no nombres.

Gunman: Lo sé, pero sólo tengo curiosidad. Físicamente cómo es.

Kyuubi: Bueno...

Hiro estaba dudoso, pero bueno, nada perdía con sólo darle una descripción física, ¿verdad?

Kyuubi: Él es alto y bien formado, bueno, al menos lo que su traje me permite ver n///n. Tiene los ojos azules y una larga cabellera increíblemente rubia. Es tan guapo *w*.

Claude perdió la respiración. ¿Eso podría ser posible? ¿Kyuubi era Hiro? ¿Hiro estaría enamorado de él? No podía ser. Era definitivamente el hombre más suertudo del planeta. ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que agregaras en el chat a la persona de la cual estás enamorada? Seguramente menos del uno por ciento. Y ahí estaba él. Con una cita arreglada para el día siguiente con la persona que le quitaba el sueño.

Kyuubi: ¿Y cómo es el chico que te gusta?

Se encargaría de darle una gran sorpresa.

Gunman: Es un chico encantador. Trabajador y entusiasta, una persona digna de admirar...

 

 

Hiro estaba nervioso. Nerviosísimo. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de ese restaurante chino usando una camisa blanca y una gorra negra, tal y como había quedado con Gunman. ¿Cómo sería? ¿No habría mentido sobre su edad como la mayoría de la gente suele hacerlo? ¿Y si se presentaba un chiquillo de quince años? O peor, ¿Un señor de sesenta?

Empezó a dudar de querer conocer a esa persona, aunque ya faltaban menos de cinco minutos de la hora convenida. De los nervios había decidido llegar antes y si se iba, lo más probable era que se lo topara. ¿Qué hacer?

 

 

Claude estaba nervioso. Estacionó su automóvil en el estacionamiento. Bajó del vehículo activando la alarma y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia el restaurante. Ya tenía más o menos ensayado lo que le iba a decir. Sorprendería a Hiro. Iba vestido con un traje negro y camisa azul marino. Tal y como había dicho que iría pues en una ocasión Kyuubi le había dicho que le encantaba cómo se vestía el dueño de sus sueños. Bien, era momento de hacer la fantasía realidad.

Entró con su porte galante al restaurante, moviéndose entre las mesas y sacando unos cuantos suspiros hasta llegar a la mesa de Hiro que parecía ausente en sus pensamientos.

—Hola.

 

 

¿Qué hacer? ¿Y si salía corriendo del restaurante? No, Gunman podría reconocerlo por su ropa. ¿Y si pedía a algún mesero que lo ayudara a esconderse? Pero qué idea tan estúpida.

—Hola.

Una voz fuerte y terriblemente conocida lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. No, no podía ser posible. Levantó su vista y ahí estaba él, tan increíble como siempre. Su reluciente cabello dorado recogido en una media coleta sobre su coronilla y sus impresionante ojos azules lanzaban destellos cuando eran golpeados por rayos de luz solar.

—Tú...

No podía. ¿Era esto una cruel broma del destino? Observó sus ropas. Tenía que ser él. Traje negro y camisa azul. Corbata plateada. Tenía que ser él, no podía ser una coincidencia.

—Esto es una verdadera sorpresa Hiro.

Hiro se levantó intempestivamente de la mesa. Su cabeza estaba baja y su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Fue divertido? —Claude no entendió. ¿Divertido?—. ¿Fue divertido saber mis sentimientos y actuar como si no lo supieras? —Su voz se quebró—. Verme todos los días y saber que estoy enamorado profundamente de ti. ¡¿Fue divertido?!

Al levantar la voz, varios comensales alzaron sus rostros volteado a verlos. Claude estaba desconcertado.

—¿De qué estás hablando Hiro?

Hiro no aguantó más. Tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente o rompería en llanto. ¿Cómo había caído tan fácil? Lo más seguro es que Claude se hubiera dado cuenta pronto de su identidad con la poca información que le revelaba y se regodeara con sus amigos del meserito que estaba loco de amor por él.

Qué iluso.

Cuando estaba ya en la entrada del restaurante, sintió una fuerte mano cerrarse sobre su brazo y detener su huida.

—¡Espera Hiro! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Lejos de ti! —gritó con desesperación—. ¡Siempre fuiste tú, ¿verdad?! ¿Te divertías contándoselo a tus amigos? ¿A tus amantes? ¡¿Del chico que estaba locamente enamorado de ti pero nunca llegaría a nada porque era un maldito pobretón?!

Las lágrimas ya caían libremente por sus mejillas. No le importaba estar haciendo una escena en la entrada del restaurante pero la decepción era demasiada.

—Hiro, estás confundiendo las cosas.

—¡¡Yo no...!!

No pudo seguir hablando. Sus labios fueron apresados por otros. No podía recordar cuántas noches había soñado con ese contacto. Los labios de Claude se apropiaron de los suyos y una lengua intrusa se introdujo en su boca probando todo a su paso. Un gemido salió de su boca sin que pudiera reprimirlo. 

Claude notó que la gente empezaba a cuchichear a sus alrededores. Y no esperaba menos. Dos hombres besándose en medio de la calle frente a un concurrido restaurante definitivamente llamaban la atención. Rompió el beso dejando a Hiro confundido. No era capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sintió cuando fue jalado por Claude hacia un vehículo y sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

 

 

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó viendo hacia una torre de departamentos que de seguro pertenecerían a personas adineradas.

Había permanecido callado durante todo el camino tratando de acomodar las ideas que se agolpaban en su mente. ¿Por qué Claude había hecho eso? ¿Hacerle creer que era otra persona mientras él le contaba casi todos los días lo enamorado que estaba de ese hombre que visitaba todos los días su trabajo? ¿Diversión? ¿Estaría confundido?

Dolía.

—Vamos a mi departamento. Necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para que podamos dejar esto en claro.

Hiro estaba reticente a bajar del vehículo. ¿Por qué a su departamento? ¿Por qué no a cualquier otro lugar? Guardando silencio, bajó del vehículo y siguió a Claude hacia el increíble edificio departamental. Lo observó presionar el último botón del elevador que rezaba «PH». ¿Tendría el suficiente dinero como para vivir en el Pent House? Aparentemente sí. 

Una campanilla anunció su llegada al último piso. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y frente a ellos apareció un pasillo de unos cinco metros de largo. Al fondo, una sencilla puerta blanca los esperaba.

—Vamos Hiro.

Claude sacó una llave de su saco y abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron en asombro. ¿Eso era un departamento? ¡Era mínimo tres veces más grande que su pequeño apartamento! Se sintió una miniatura frente a aquel magnífico tributo al buen gusto. Sintió la cálida mano de Claude rodear la suya y jalarlo con suavidad hacia la sala.

—Toma asiento. Traeré un poco de té.

Claude desapareció por una puerta doble y Hiro se quedó sólo en aquella sala. Lentamente se sentó en un sillón de dos plazas de color rojo sangre. Muy parecido al tono de su cabello. Su mirada recorrió el departamento maravillándose con cuadros y pinturas de paisajes, jarrones que de seguro nunca podría pagar y una alfombra tan fina que le daba miedo caminar sobre ella.

Pocos minutos después, Claude salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja con un servicio de té sobre ella y se sentó al lado de Hiro en el sillón doble. Era momento de hablar.

—¿Por qué me engañaste?

Antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Hiro le había hecho una pregunta. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en el engaño?

—Hiro, yo no te engañé.

—Sabías quién era yo, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

Claude sonrió. Su lindo Hiro seguía con la mirada baja.

—Ayer en la noche.

Hiro no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Ayer en la noche? ¿Cuándo le había preguntado cómo era el chico que le gustada? ¿Pero...?

—¿Cómo...?

—Ayer en la mañana me dijiste que conocerías a alguien. Me sorprendí pues yo haría lo mismo. Pensé, ¿sería una coincidencia? Por eso te pregunté anoche cómo era la persona que te gustaba, y cuando me lo dijiste, no podía creerlo. —Claude tomó el rostro de Hiro y lo miró fijamente—. La persona de la que yo estaba enamorada correspondía mis sentimientos... No fue difícil atar cabos.

—Entonces...

A Hiro se le dificultaba sostener la mirada ante aquellos ojos increíblemente azules. No sabía que decir. ¿Era verdad todo eso? ¿Cómo saberlo?

—Hiro... ¿Tú me amas?

¿Amarlo? ¡Claro que lo amaba! Su duda era, ¿Claude estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Podría confiarle sus sentimientos a ese hombre? 

—¿Me darías una oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor por ti, Hiro?

Claude estaba muy cerca de él. Podía sentir su cálido aliento golpear sus labios. Quería probarlos de nuevo. Probarlos y ahogarse en ellos una y mil veces más. Recorrer ese cuerpo y fusionarlo con el suyo. No aguantaba más. Hiro se aventó sobre Claude besándolo con hambre y deseo.

—Te amo Claude —dijo entre jadeos—. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

El servicio de té fue olvidado por completo. Sintiendo como una enorme felicidad inundaba su ser, Claude pasó sus manos bajo sus piernas y lo cargó, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que pesaba. Entre besos y tropiezos, Claude los llevó hasta la habitación principal. Con cuidado posó su preciada carga sobre las suaves sábanas y lo observó. Hiro tenía las mejillas arreboladas, la respiración acelerada y su cabellera desordenada.

Hiro sabía lo que venía y no tenía miedo pero...

—Nunca he hecho esto antes —jadeó.

Claude sonrió. Era tan inocente como pensó que sería. No se había equivocado.

—No te preocupes, yo te guiaré.

Todo fue como un sueño. 

Hiro fue despojado delicadamente de cada una de sus prendas. Había sentido pena al compararse con el cuerpo desarrollado del otro pero Claude le había asegurado que era la cosa más bella que había visto en su vida. Se dejó llevar por las profundas sensaciones que Claude ocasionaba en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era adorado por las expertas manos de su amante. No se imaginaba con cuántas personas habría Claude estado antes pero esperaba poder ser la última.

—Ah...

No pudo aguantar un fuerte gemido que abandonó su garganta cuando su amado rodeó su sexo con su boca mientras empezaba a prepararlo. Sabía que dolería. Se había preparado física y psicológicamente muchas veces para eso dentro de sus interminables fantasías. A pesar del dolor, nada le impediría el sentirse plenamente conectado con el amor de su vida.

—¿Estás listo, Hiro?

Fue como rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Nunca sería capaz de describir la sensación de plenitud que lo invadió al sentirse llenado por su amado. Experimentó más placer de la que alguna vez hubiera podido obtener sólo y agradecía a Dios por haberle permitido ese momento a pesar del turbio inicio de esa noche. Llegar al orgasmo, juntos, fue el clímax de una inolvidable noche.

 

 

Claude suspiró y apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre el cuerpo que descansaba encima de su pecho. Había sido una noche inigualable. Ninguno de sus amantes anteriores podía compararse mínimamente con su amado Hiro. La manera en que se había entregado, pura e inocentemente a su toque, lo había hecho delirar. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habían hecho la noche anterior pero no importaba. Nada importaba si podía repetir ese momento para siempre.

Despertar y que lo primero que viera fuera la cara angelical de ese hombre que se había robado su corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—¿Winchester-san?

Hiro comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo se tensó de pronto cuando quiso incorporarse.

—Llámame K... No te muevas. Es normal que duela.

Hiro sonrió y lo besó.

—Fue la noche más maravillosa que he tenido en toda mi vida.

—La mía también, y espero que pueda haber muchas más.

 

 

Pronto Hiro terminaría su carrera y entraría a trabajar a la empresa de Claude como asistente del presidente. Las cosas no podían haber sido mejor. Después de todo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que el chico que te gusta se meta a una sala de chat?


End file.
